jumpgateevofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lord Alderaan
Ship template Hey LordA, noticed on the ship template for the 'Slipstream' was a identifier for nation, which then links that ship directly to the the main category page of that nation. As this kind of defeats the whole point of structuring the ships into: Ship >> Ship type >> Ship Role >> Nation Ships >> Nation I was wondering if this is something now redundent in the ship template and could be removed from the template perhaps? Tiki832 17:01, 13 December 2008 (UTC) : Auto-categorization is one of the prime functions of the template. So it won't be removed, in fact we won't have to put Category tags inside a ships article once the Ship template is done. Which it isn't. I'll take a look at it soon but we can't finalize it until some of us get into beta. --Lord Alderaan 17:20, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Edit guidelines Lord A, the guidelines look great :). Love what you guys have done so far, and I have been in touch with NetDevil, and will have a series of ideas for the wiki (events, PR etc...) that we can talk about as the game gets closer to launch. Feel free to ask me for help, or hit me with questions. -- Doug (talk) 22:55, 18 December 2008 (UTC) : Great! We'll keep in touch. --Lord Alderaan 14:07, 19 December 2008 (UTC) CategoryTree mode Hey LordA, checked out the change of the CategoryTree mode to 'Category' instead of 'Page'. And whilst it allows users to browse to some degree still, it means the CatTree no longer actually displays the individual ships once you expand the list to the type you want, forcing the user to then have to load a completely differant page which once we have more information will bombard the user with a huge list page. Might be worth keeping it as 'Page', as it's meant to make a long list once you get to the specific section you want and save having to click through dozens of pages or be bombarded with articles that are nothing but link spam. Tiki832 23:40, 18 December 2008 (UTC) : Yes I know but if you set it to page then it will show all the ships at the top level of the trees. Jumpgate_Evolution_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal#Spacecraft --Lord Alderaan 14:05, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :: Then why bother with having a structure of ship class and ship role if it serves as nothing but clutter? I'm trying to understand the reason for linking ships themselves directly to the main 'Spaceships' Category as well as to the lower tier sub-categorys... but the only reasoning I can see for it, is to ignore any structure to the category layout and just have 'Spacecraft' as one huge clutter mess of category links. When doing Category Trees on the page level everything was presented in the tree neatly, in a tidy fasion with everything found under it's belonged class of ship, now you got every ship directly under the 'Spaceship' category, and then on the same level the 'Ship Role' categorys, which breaks down to 'Ship type', which then breaks down to the same level as you started off.. but now thanks to it being done by category you can't even get to any ships from the tree when branching off... instead you got to click on a ship name.. and just pray to the divine that the ship is the class/faction you want. :: There needs to category structure BEFORE the ships themselves to act as a identifier so that the users actually knows what the heck the ship they're clicking is. :: I think once we got more ships, you'll see what I mean hehe. Tiki832 13:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC)